codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Sutherland Sieg
After its destruction, the Siegfried is rebuilt by Rakshata Chawla into a new Knight Giga Fortress for Jeremiah Gottwald known as the Sutherland Sieg. Its size and basic shape are similar to the original Siegfried, but the weapons placement, as well as its armament in general, is much different. Design and Specifications As the name implies, the Sutherland Sieg is built around a Siegfried-colored Purist Sutherland, the head of which sticks out of the top. Unlike a standard Sutherland, it has Landspinners shaped like roller blades for feet and a float system installed on each side of the foot. At first glance, it's only visible armament are its large cone-shaped Slash Harkens and the belly-mounted Hyper-velocity cannon; however it also is equipped with an array of missile launchers. The Britannian energy shielding is replaced with the Radiant Wave Surger based shielding used on the Guren. The five conical Slash Harkens are also positioned differently. Two are mounted on the front as makeshift hands, and can channel the energy from the generators on the hull to deliver an electric shock. The other three are located on the aft side: two are lined up parallel with the engine, and the remaining one is placed perpendicular to the cannon. In addition, like all Knightmares used by the Black Knights, the Sutherland Sieg comes with a countermeasure against Gefjun Disturbers for both with the Knightmare and its pilot. As seen during the Second Assault on Tokyo Settlement, Jeremiah was able to move despite the fact that the Gefjun Disturbers had taken effect in the settlement. The neural interface from the Siegfried had been transferred onto the Sutherland core unit, which Rakshata finds disappointing since the technology isn't feasible for mass-production. The Sutherland Sieg's main body was destroyed by Anya Alstreim's Mordred; the Sutherland within, was self-detonated by Jeremiah to damage the Mordred, allowing him to leap on to the exposed cockpit of the Mordred. Operational History The Sutherland Sieg makes it's first appearance during the Second Assault on Tokyo Settlement. When Lelouch was engaged in combat with Suzaku, he ordered Jeremiah to come to his aid. Then, the Knights of the Round appear to aid Suzaku, causing Jeremiah to fight against them as well. It is seen again during the Battle of Mt. Fuji. Jeremiah is engaged in combat with the Knight of Six, Anya Alstreim and her Mordred. They both decide to end the fight with the Mordred's Stark Hadron Cannon and the Sutherland Sieg's Hyper-Velocity Cannon. However, the Stark Hadron Cannon appears more powerful and was able to break through the Sutherland Sieg's attack and severely damage it. At first, it appears that the Sutherland Sieg was destroyed. However, Jeremiah manages to eject the Sutherland Core Unit and self-destruct it to severely damage the Mordred. Specifications Gallery Sutherland Sieg.jpg |The Sutherland Sieg charging its cannon. Sutherland_Sieg_-_Base.png|The base of the Sutherland Sieg. Sutherland SIeg shocking the Lancelot Conquista .jpg|The Sutherland Sieg using it's Electrical Shock System on the Lancelot Conquista. Sutherland_Sieg's_Six_3-Tube_Missile_System.png|The Sutherland Sieg's Six 3-Tube Missile. Sutherland_Sieg's_Radiant_Wave_Shielding.png|The Sutherland Sieg's Radiant Wave Shielding. cockpit.jpg|The Cockpit of the Sutherland Sieg. Category:Knight Giga Fortress Category:The Black Knights